10 Things I Hate About You
by rawrimadaniisaur
Summary: I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car, I hate it when you stare. I hate your big, dumb combat boots and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick — It even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh — Even worse when you make me cry. I hate i


10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!

**So yeah I decided this was a thing so I wrote it. Um enjoy my beautiful little love muffins. **

_I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair._

"Just leave Stiles, this isn't worth it." I yelled and then winced at the hurt in his eyes.

"What's not worth it? Huh Malia? This stupid fight isn't worth leaving over I'm not going to leave because we're having a little argument." He huffed taking a step closer into my personal space.

"None of this is worth it, we're not worth it! You aren't worth it, I'm not worth it. Nothing is worth it so just get out!" I screamed. It was a lie and it was moments like this I was thankful that Stiles couldn't hear my heartbeat.

"No," what the hell does he mean no?

"Yes." I demanded pointing to the door, he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

__"Give up Malia you aren't going to do it. Just stop trying." Stiles huffed grabbing my hands staring into my eyes a little too intensely.

"Give up what?" I asked playing dumb lightly trying to tug my hands out of his grasp. He just held them in place, oddly he wasn't using strength he was just lightly holding them but I felt like I couldn't move.

"You aren't going to scare me away. You keep pushing all the good in your life away because you think you don't deserve it because of what you did, but Malia you aren't pushing me away. You deserve the world and I am going to show you that if it's the last thing I do. I want you to have everything you want because you deserve everything." I wanted to push him away make him leave before he got hurt but my body wouldn't move.

"I want you to leave me alone," I tried but he stayed put and smiled so brightly the corners of his eyes crinkled and the browns in them sparkled.

"No you don't," I pulled me closer, his lips hovering above mine asking for permission. I barely nodded before he pressed them down into mine. He let go of my hands putting one of my face and the other on the small of my back, my hands landed in his hair. It was gentle and sweet and he pulled away leaving a small kiss on the tip of my nose.

"Shut up," I whispered even though neither of us had said a word. He nodded and leaned down again kissing me softly.

Asdfghjkl;'

"Your hair is getting long," I commented while Stiles was halfway done running his fingers through the locks of chestnut brown. He stopped and pulled his hand out letting it drop awkwardly to the side. "Oh no, it wasn't, it's not a bad thing. I was just pointing it out." He looked at me like he was debating something and then spoke.

"I'm thinking of buzzing it all off again." I dropped the hand I was drawing patterns into his chest with off the side of his bed.

"No," I shook my head. "Not allowed, I'm not letting you get rid of your hair." he laughed and planted a kiss to the top of my head.

"Fine I won't buzz it but I am cutting it." I glared at him and he laughed wrapping his arms around me. "Relax gorgeous, it won't be too short but I need to keep it short enough." I continued glaring and I could feel him start to squirm.

"Stiles," I said as innocently as I could, looking up at him with wide eyes. He raised his eyebrows and I continued on. "Pretty please don't cut your hair, for me," he sighed and nodded and I grinned leaning up to kiss him.

_Time jump_

"Nope I'm not talking to you," I huffed as Stiles tried to pull me back.

"I barely cut any off, just enough so it doesn't get out of hand." I shook my head and he rested his on my shoulder.

"You told me you weren't going to cut it. You lied to me," I wasn't mad about the lying as much as the fact that he cut it. I happened to like his hair thank you.

"It'll grow back; it just needed a tiny bit off. You can barely even tell," I shook my head. He wasn't getting off that easy.

"I noticed, anyways if we're all letting hair grow willy nilly maybe I should stop shaving until your hair grows back." There that'll make him regret his decision.

"Okay, whatever you want to do. You're still beautiful and it's your body so it's your choice." He kissed the top of my head wrapping his arms around my waist. I crossed my arms and awkwardly maneuvered myself so I was facing him.

"You suck, you know that?" he laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm serious Stiles you suck. You managed to make me feel bad for getting mad at you for lying. You suck so much."

"Well I never said I wouldn't cut it, my neck just moved up and down. That could mean anything," I glared and he smiled until I found myself smiling back.

"I might be serious about the not shaving thing though. I'm still mad that you cut your hair." I tried to look serious but just seeing how fondly he was looking at me was making it hard.

"I was serious earlier too, you're still beautiful no matter what you do." He pulled my face up to his and pressed a gentle kiss to my mouth I smiled into it threading my fingers through his now slightly shorter hair.

**So I sort of really like how this is going, I know it's really far from the movie and all but it's really just supposed to be a light take. Anyways I think every chapter is going to be like this, just short little stories about the things she hates. **


End file.
